


Wait for me, Emma.

by SHSLCoffee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Assault, Character Death, Death, In which Daniel is a father to Emma like Kara is a mother to Alice, Other, Sad, Sad overall, Suicide, holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLCoffee/pseuds/SHSLCoffee
Summary: Imagine an AU where Daniel actually got his car, and ran away with Emma.The two of them are like Kara and Alice.Except they've just been captured and are being taken to an android camp.But Emma is a human, what will Daniel do?





	Wait for me, Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel and Emma are alive, and are like Kara and Alice.

“Daniel….? I’m scared.”  
  
It was those words that hit Daniel hard as he clutched the smaller girls hand with desperation. The rumbling of the truck shook them both, and almost threw Daniel against the wall as he tried to kneel next to her. Emma gazed into his brilliant blue, worried eyes, and he cupped her cheeks, releasing the small hand that comforted him so much.  
“Everything will be okay. I promise.” Daniel murmured. He knew he was lying, but he had to comfort her. He was afraid her face would break, and tears would stream down her little cheeks. He didn’t want that for her.

Besides, she was human. They’d let her go. They had to.

The other androids in the truck were facing ahead, staring at the doors without any emotion nor movement. It was scary, as if they were built to do this. As if they had accepted their treacherous fates. Daniel felt the truck start to slow, and he stood back up, taking Emma’s hand once more into his own. He gave it a squeeze for comfort, and found one back, although weak. As the truck stopped, Daniel felt a tingle in his hands, his arms and his back. He was scared. He was afraid of what was going to happen. Where would Emma go without him? What would she do without him there to protect her? She was everything to him, and he was everything to her. He was the best android in the world, she said it herself. What would happen to Emma?

He glanced down to her as the truck doors opened, staring at her with furrowed brows and pursed lips. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what. Then, in an instant, the moment was over, and androids were leaving the van, jumping down onto the slick snowy substance beneath them with a resounding squelch. One by one the androids climbed out, and soon it was their turn. Daniel let go of Emma’s hand, and climbed down slowly. He then turned back to her, and helped her down too. “Everything will be okay” He repeated, quietly, and she nodded, moving to take his hand again.

“MOVE IT.” One of the guards gestured from the two of them to the other androids with his gun, “Hands above your heads. NOW”. Emma slowly raised her hands, and copied the others, and then Daniel followed, with a glance to her. The two of them then walked to the end of the line, and it was then that Daniel glanced at his surroundings.  
The wind howled around them, piling up snow in drifts, blinding the night with ice-white dust. Staring off into the distance Daniel had to squint in order to see what was in the distance. Trees, posts, large buildings illuminated by red lights, and fences. Within a moment they were gone again, swallowed by the white. When Daniel looked back, it was just him and Emma left, and she was looking at him with extreme concern. “Move. Both of you.”. It was now or never for the two of them. Daniel turned to one of the guards, hesitating with his words. “Please, She’s human. She needs to be let g- “.

He was interrupted by a blow to the back of his head. Then he fell to his knees, choking up on his words. “LIAR.” The guard grunts, moving to kick Daniel over onto the floor. “GET UP.”.

Shakily, the android moved, hands first pushing at the floor beneath him, and then knees, to position himself to get up. He pushes, and gets halfway up, before the guard behind him kicked him back into the snow. “Stop it! Stop!! Leave Daniel alone!!” Emma screamed, running for him.

The guards laughed and chortled like sick, miserable monsters as she ran to Daniel’s side, blubbering, asking if Daniel were okay, doe eyes filling up with tears. He smiled shakily, blue thirium forming in the back of his hair. The guard really had hit him hard. Sitting up slowly, he nodded, to try and comfort her, but the thirium dripped down his face, sliding down the bridge of his nose and staining his lips with a deep blue colour.  
The look of horror on Emma’s face broke Daniel’s heart. She let out a scream, to which the guards stopped laughing and grunted instead. “Shut up. Move or I’ll kill him here and now.” Daniel stood up, shakily, standing protectively in front of Emma. “D-Don’t touch her-“.

BOOM.

A shot lands somewhere in his neck, piercing his voice box. “Who are you to tell me what to do, ANDROID? MOVE IT NOW.” One of the guards growled, cocking his gun and aiming it for Daniel’s head. They weren’t going to listen to him, they weren’t and it pained Daniel. How was he going to get Emma out of this? How was she going to survive? They didn’t believe him. Daniel is trying not to panic, but it’s evident in his face. Emma clutches his legs from behind, her little body shivering in the cold, and from fear. He must swallow down his fear and be brave, and so he starts to walk, moving to take Emma’s hand. He limps towards the ‘recycling centre’, blue blood dripping into a trail behind him. Emma glances back as they walk, watching the trail, watching the guards follow them.

As they reach the recycling centre, they’re told to remove their skin. “Emma can’t do that. She’s not an and-“

BOOM

This time its in his left leg, and he falls to a knee. Emma screams again. “STOP HURTING DANIEL!!” She then runs for the guard, which was matched by a loud cry from Daniel to tell her not to, but - The moment seems to pass so quickly, Emma, running for the guard’s gun, the shot, the ringing of it in Daniel’s ears, the loud gasp and cry, and then the splat of red, sticky blood on the ground as she fell back against it.

“NO---!” Daniel’s cry was louder than hers, and it was glitched, from his voice box being broken, and his pain.

Oh his pain.

He falls to both knees, crawling over to her small body. Emma’s wide eyes stare up at Daniel, mouth agape and she’s pulled into his arms all too fast.  
The guards are silent, guns dropping to the floor in guilt, dismay, regret. All emotions that are too late. TOO LATE. They’ve already caused the damage. He stares down at her fragile and broken body, and she struggles to breathe. “It… It’s cold, Daniel” She whispers, and then his tears fall, slipping down his cheeks and mixing with the thirium to form some murky substance. Her blood stains his shirt, and the floor beneath them, turning the grey flooring into a crimson red colour.

“Emma-“ Daniel chokes up on his words, the small child beneath him blinking rapidly as if trying to stay in focus. She was dying. She was dying here in his arms. She was dying and it was all his fault he- he- “They… wont hurt… you..” She whispers quietly, as if that mattered to Daniel anymore. He knew it did to her, but his heart… his mind was broken. He’d failed her. He was supposed to protect her and he failed. What kind of- “I… love you dad…” Her voice got quieter as she spoke, and he opened his mouth to speak, quickly. “I love you too Emma-“ But before he could finish, her eyes lost all forms of life, her small body limp in his arms. The last breath had left her body, and her wide eyes stared up at… nothing.

She was gone.

“E-Emma? Emma? Emma!!?? Emma!!” His cries were met with nothing but piercing silence, aside from the howling of the wind and snow outside.

With a loud scream of agonising pain and horror, Daniel shuffled forward along the floor. He grabbed one of the pistols that the guards had dropped, and held it to the side of his head, finger on the trigger.  
  
He'd join her soon, in the afterlife. Where nobody could hurt them anymore. They'd have a house with a couple of dogs, and he'd get her everything she ever wanted, and they could be happy.

Closing his eyes, with a shaky smile. He fired, the hole in his head signalling the end of his life. He could feel himself dying.

But... androids don't go to afterlife.  
  
“I’m coming, just- just- wait for me”. He whispered, with a dying voice.  
“Papa will be there soon.”


End file.
